Wet Summer
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: In the midst of the scorching summer, water fights are inevitable. Likewise, bystanders are likely to be drawn into the chaos. The Commander finds that out when a passing Honolulu enters his sights, and things unfold from there. [Smut]


**Wet Summer**

''Commander~! Commander, where are you~?''

The Commander in question smirked, pressing his back to the tree as he heard several of his 'opponents' creep through the sparse forestry area behind the Eagle Union dorms. The water-gun in his hands, and the fact he wore only a pair of blue shorts and a wet white shirt, gave away the game to anyone passing by, made all the more obvious by the few unlucky ones who got shot at by accident – though they were more than willing to laugh it off or even join in.

Ducking out from behind the tree, he took aim at an oblivious bikini-clad San Diego, firing several squirts of cold water at her and eliciting a cry of surprise, before she blindly fired back, hitting nothing but the tree and the bushes behind it, as he had already moved on.

Saratoga was next, getting a shot right between her shoulder blades and eliciting a cute shriek before he fled. The other bonus of having a water fight with a bunch of cute girls was getting to see them all in bikinis and loose-fitting clothes, something any man would die for to catch a glimpse of.

Footsteps nearby made him smirk, before he all but leapt out from behind his cover, and unloaded a full volley of water spurts-

-right onto a passing-by Honolulu.

The Commander froze, realising his mistake. Honolulu didn't make a sound besides a quiet squeak of surprise, the cold water soaking her outfit and making it stick to her curvy body, his eyes inadvertently wandering before he stopped himself.

Mostly because Honolulu was giving him Murder Eyes, fury clear in her expression as an angry blush covered her cheeks.

Without a word the Cruiser spun on her heel, a strange mix of a growl and a scream escaping her throat as she stormed off, disappearing around the corner of the building and leaving him frozen.

''Uh oh~'' San Diego's voice came from behind him, snapping him from his stupor. ''That's not good~''

''Y-Yeah...'' The Commander stammered, shaking his head. ''Guess I should go apologise. You guys alright continuing without me?''

''Yep~! Just don't take too long~''

X-x-X

It took nearly ten minutes to hunt down where Honolulu went, asking around whoever he passed. It wasn't hard; Honolulu's temper was well-known by now, and many Ship-Girls were willing to point him in her direction, if only to direct her wrath at him and nobody else.

His feet carried him down the wide halls of the Eagle Union dorms, on the third floor. It was practically empty at this time – shortly after lunch – as everyone went about their duties, and those that were free from them spent the day relaxing in the warm summer heat, like he had been a few minutes prior.

Finally the Commander reached her room, slowing down as he let out a sigh, hearing her moving about inside.

Without much thought he grabbed the handle, and pushed the door open. ''Hey, Honolulu. Sorry about earlier, I didn't...''

His voice trailed off until it went silent, staring at Honolulu... standing in the middle of the room, half-naked. Her usual outfit was discarded, the wet clothes laying atop the radiator to dry, leaving her in nothing but a mature black lingerie bra and panties, a fresh pair of stockings along her long legs. His eyes couldn't help but linger, trailing up her smooth legs and along her flat stomach, his gaze slowing as they reached her huge breasts, before they reached her face.

And she was glaring at him again, though her eyes were filled more with shock than outrage this time.

''S-Sorry!'' He apologised immediately, all but slamming the door closed.

He took a moment to calm his hammering heart, before sighing deeply and laying his back against the wall. Well if she wasn't angry at him for the water gun incident, she certainly would be now.

Silence reigned for nearly a full minute, before he heard a muffled 'you can come in now' through the door. Steeling his nerves, he entered the room, his gaze immediately spotting a fully-dressed Honolulu sat on the end of her bed, one long leg resting over the other and her arms crossed in front of her voluptuous chest.

''Before you say anything; I'm sorry.'' The Commander immediately apologised. ''Both for the accident with the water gun, and... erm, walking in on you.''

Honolulu snorted. ''Yeah, sure. Like you didn't intend that to happen.''

''I didn't. Really.'' The Commander replied honestly, sighing when she refused to reply, going as far as turning her head away.

Instead, he changed the subject. ''I've been meaning to talk with you for a while.''

This time she deigned to respond. ''Oh really?''

''Mm... I just wanted to say... thanks.'' The Commander smiled slightly, making her pause. ''Don't think I didn't notice you helping around the base. I didn't get the chance to say thanks until now; you're pretty hard to find when you want to be.''

''Right... and you're not just saying this to get out of trouble?'' Honolulu snidely remarked, though the blush on her cheeks diminished its effects.

He frowned slightly, walking up to her. ''Look, I really am sorry about spraying you with water, I thought you were one of the others-''

''And not because you wanted to see my breasts.'' Honolulu retorted, jerking a thumb at her drying outfit, and he realised he had shot her right at centre-mass – in other words, her chest.

Ouch. That didn't help his case.

''I'd be less angry if you were more direct, Commander.'' She added, shaking her head as she rose to her feet, nearly being equal in height to him.

''That's not what I intended!'' The Commander denied, eyes trailing after her as she circled him, glaring irritably the whole time.

''Sure it's not.'' Honolulu bitterly remarked, turning to face him. ''You're just like all other guys, aren't you? Play nice and innocent just so you can get a peek?''

Ah. Now he understood. Why she had once been a rather friendly girl, only to turn harsh within a few months of being under his predecessor's command. When he took command of the fleet, he assumed she was naturally that way. Not because she had bad experiences with guys in the past.

Huh. Felt weird to think of a Ship-Girl – a very literal incarnation of a warship – dating someone. Yet the idea was not one he was opposed to. On the contrary...

He dismissed the thought, instead turning a soft gaze on the red-head. ''Honolulu...''

''Don't use that tone with me.'' She all but growled, taking a step closer. ''Don't pretend that you care-!''

She had taken another step and her foot snagged on her discarded stockings, and she went down. He half-reached out to catch her, but her momentum only took him down with her, and with a mutual grunt both fell back onto the bed, her on top.

Which also meant he had the pleasure of feeling her soft breasts pressed against his chest, her flushed face mere inches from his own.

''Dumbass...'' Honolulu muttered, previous fire now gone, leaving only the bitter embers.

His brow dipped, one hand coming up to cup her cheek. She didn't slap it away. ''I'm not playing innocent with you, Honolulu, but I do care. I care a lot, especially about you.''

''Liar.'' She whispered, but he could see her walls crumbling.

He leaned closer. ''I'm not lying.''

Then he kissed her. It wasn't passionate, it wasn't lustful. Just pure emotion, light and feathery. She stiffened in shock, unresponsive, before she hesitantly replied and her lips brushing against his own in a feathery kiss.

After a moment, she finally pulled back from the gentle kiss, her red eyes conflicted. Her lips drew into a pout, and she sighed.

''F-Fine...'' Honolulu whispered, a blush slowly creeping across her cheeks. ''I-If you really... l-love me... then prove it. Prove that you don't just want me from my body!''

The Commander smiled, laughing lightly. ''God, you're so cute when you're tsundere.''

''Tsundere?! I am not-''

He cut her off again with a kiss, the faintest stirrings of passion in his veins as she hesitantly replied. His hand shifted to the back of her head, deepening the kiss and letting his other hand slither down to her back, holding her close and feeling her relax against him.

They pulled back, so close their breath brushed against each others faces. A moment later their lips met again, the softness of her lips addicting to him, all but begging to be kissed, something he was glad to oblige.

''Mm?!'' Honolulu yelped as he suddenly tilted his body weight, rolling the two over so he was on top of her this time.

''You're so beautiful, Honolulu.'' The Commander murmured, making her face light up in a bright blush, silencing any protests.

He kissed her on the lips once more, his heart fluttering as she returned it willingly. After a few long moments he pulled back, instead kissing her cheek before his lips ghosted down and along her jawline, peppering her fair skin with feathery kisses as he trailed down her neck, sucking on the skin and making her shiver from the feeling.

Finally he reached his prize, delicately smooching the top of her large boobs, not letting lust consume him. He wasn't going to just fuck her; he loved her too much for that.

His hands reached out, groping her large plush tits. Honolulu shuddered, biting her lip as she held back a quiet gasp at the sensation of his fingers digging into her clothed breasts, pressing the fabric against her boobs uncomfortably.

''...here.'' Honolulu quietly muttered, her hand slithering down to her breasts, before tugging the material down, letting her boobs practically spill out before him, clad in a mature black bra. ''Have your fun... Commander...''

The Commander smiled, only serving to make her blush darken before he continued peppering her tits with kisses. His hand slithered around her back, sending a shiver up her spine before his hand found the back of her bra, fiddling with the hook for only a second until it came undone, loosening the piece of lingerie and letting her breasts breathe, the bra sliding down until it rested just under her large breasts.

''Mm...!'' Honolulu mewled quietly, turning her head aside and closing her eyes as the Commander engulfed her nipple with his mouth, his tongue circling the sensitive nub only to pull back, switching to the other and repeating the process.

After nearly a minute of toying with her breasts he pulled back, smiling playfully at Honolulu's flushed face, gasping in air and not meeting his gaze, clearly too embarrassed to. Something that only served to make her even cuter.

He shifted down, sliding onto the floor and tenderly grabbing her by the hips, dragging her with him. She sat up on her elbows, looking down at him in mild confusion... before her blush brightened several shades as he pushed her dress up slightly, revealing her sexy black panties.

He didn't go for them immediately however, instead pushing his head between her thighs and peppering kisses along the insides of her legs. Honolulu shivered, her head gently lolling back as the Commander trailed kisses up her insides of her thighs, coming dangerously close to her panties, only to swap to the other leg, teasing the ever-loving shit out of her, and it was driving her crazy.

''Ah... Commander...'' Honolulu breathed, biting her lip. ''P-Please... stop t-teasing me already...''

''As you wish, darling.'' The Commander playfully agreed, eliciting something not unlike a squeak from Honolulu at the affectionate pet name.

Reaching out, he hook a finger on the inside of her panties and tugged them aside, revealing her pussy to him. He leaned in and dragged his tongue along her folds, eliciting a whimper from the red-haired cruiser as she shifted about, prompting him to tighten his hold on her legs to keep her in place.

''Mm... ah... Commander...'' Honolulu panted, her bountiful chest rising and falling as he continued licking her.

Just when she was getting used to the sensation he threw a curveball, his tongue darting inside and gliding over her inner walls, knocking the breath from her lungs. His tongue became more aggressive, doing laps around the outside of her pussy only to dart inside when she least expected it, sending jolts of pleasure up her spine.

Honolulu rolled her head back, panting heavily as both arms behind her trembled, struggling to hold up her upper body under the weight of the pleasure, the Commander's tongue-fucking too much to handle. She wasn't used to this. Other guys in the past just went right to the fucking part, never any foreplay. She didn't know how to handle this.

''A-Ah... Commander...'' She moaned, subconsciously rolling her hips slightly towards him, her back gradually arching as she felt the burning pleasure in her pelvis become too much.

''P-Please... ohh... I-I can't... AHHH!''

His tongue suddenly darted inside, hitting a sensitive spot inside her and abruptly tipping over the edge. Her legs wrapped around his head as she climaxed, a choked cry escape Honolulu as she threw her head back, spasming on the bed as her juices squirted out, only to be lapped up by the Commander in seconds, the feeling of his rough tongue against her sensitive pussy only prolonging her orgasm.

After nearly half a minute her entire body went slack, her large chest rising and falling with the deep gasps she was making. The Commander pulled away from her legs, wiping his chin clean with a pleased smirk on his face, watching the cruiser twitch in the aftershocks.

He gave her a few moments to recover, slowly sliding his damp shorts off along with his wet shirt, quietly dropping them on the floor and revealing his rock-hard erection. Once again his hands slid underneath her beautiful body, gently shifting her a bit further back so that he could climb onto the bed on his knees, positioned right between her legs.

Honolulu stirred when she felt his dick brush against her lower half, sluggishly sitting back up on her elbows, staring intently at his dick for a moment before shooting him a cutely nervous look.

''B-Be gentle, a-alright?!'' Honolulu half-yelled, blushing.

''Of course.'' The Commander soothingly replied, leaning down and kissing her quickly.

While he said he would show her his love, not his lust, it was becoming a bit difficult to keep his lust contained – though if the way her thighs rubbed together in anticipation was any sign, she was too. With that in mind he grabbed his erect cock and guided it to her waiting pussy, before pushing inside.

''Mm!'' Honolulu moaned throatily, not even trying to hide it.

The Commander groaned as her tight walls clenched around his cock, slowly rocking his hips back and forth to slide deeper inside her. His hands gripped her ass and lifted her lower half off the bed slightly, letting him push in even deeper, eliciting another throaty moan from his lover.

His thrusts started slow, each one agonisingly teasing to both of them as he filled her up completely, only to pull out until only the head was left, then pushing back in like a piston. Honolulu moaned at every slight movement he made, half the time trying to muffle them with her hand and the other half not even trying.

''O-Ohh... Commander...'' Honolulu groaned as he sped up, one hand remaining on her curvy ass and the other grasping her bouncing breast, fondling the tit roughly as he pounded into her.

He groaned as her pussy tightened around him abruptly, a breathy moan escaping Honolulu at the same time. He released her breast and instead leaned down, slowing his thrusts as much as he could so he could kiss her. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in close as their lips meshed together hungrily, separating every few seconds for a quick gasp of breath before they returned to passionately making out.

The Commander pulled back briefly, whispering; ''I'm gonna cum soon...''

Honolulu kissed him again before speaking breathlessly, ''It's f-fine... c-cum inside...''

He groaned at the sexy tone she used. ''Honolulu...''

She tightened her grip on him, her long legs wrapping around his waist, clearly stating her opinion. He broke off from the kiss only for a moment, shifting his position until he was sitting a bit more straight, before he continued pounding her with short but frantic thrusts, a string of moans slipping past her lips before he muffled them with a heated kiss.

''Mm!'' Honolulu moaned into his mouth, her body twitching every time his cock spread her pussy apart.

Soon neither could hold it any longer, a chorus of throaty moans muffled by their locked lips as the Commander's thrusts became more like grinding, a low groan escaping him as he climaxed and unloaded his cum inside her, hot spurts filling her pussy and triggering her own orgasm. Her high-pitched cry was muffled, her limbs tightening around him and pressing their hot bodies together, rubbing her sensitive nipples against his toned chest.

As the last of his cum shot inside her the Commander relaxed, breaking the kiss as the need for air grew too great. Honolulu practically went slack against the bed, a loud groan of content escaping her even as her limbs kept twitching slightly in the afterglow.

Despite how comfortable it was for him, the Commander rolled off Honolulu's warm body and laid next to her, moaning as he pulled his half-erect cock out of her pussy.

For a minute neither said anything, simply gasping for air in the wake of their powerful orgasms. Honolulu was the first to recover, but instead of speaking she slowly sat up. The Commander watched through dazed eyes as she stripped off her clothing, tossing her black bra aside before the rest of her dress-come-outfit was carelessly tossed onto the floor alongside them – leaving her clad only in her sexy lingerie panties and stockings. Just staring at her beautiful body was enough to get him hard again.

''Hmph... guess I could...'' Honolulu muttered, her hands coming to cup her large tits in hand, before she kneeled on the floor, right in between his own legs.

With only traces of hesitation the red-head hefted her breasts up, before pressing them against his dick, surrounding it with her soft boobs.

''Nn...! Honolulu...?'' The Commander grunted, shuddering from the feeling of her soft tits pressing against his sensitive dick.

''Shut up! I-I'm just returning y-your... your love...'' Honolulu trailed off, blushing up a storm as she suffocated his dick between her big boobs.

Unheeding of any further words she began bobbing her tits with surprising skill, eliciting a groan of surprised delight from the Commander as his dick was squished between her boobs. The mixture of cum and her own juices that lingered on his dick was smeared between her tits, only serving to act as lubricant and make her jiggling breasts feel even better and softer than normal.

She found her rhythm quickly, hefting both her squishy breasts up and down in unison. The twitching head of his cock kept popping in and out of view, and a low groan escaped him as Honolulu's tongue darted out, licking the head before it disappeared between her breasts again. She smirked, slowing her motions and tracing the head of his dick with her tongue, kissing the tip before smothering it with her tits.

''Ugh... Hono... lulu...'' The Commander grunted, shuddering as she licked it again.

''Hmph... guess these things have some use after all.'' Honolulu noted idly, resting her breasts for a moment and taking his dick into her mouth, blowing him.

She bobbed her head, twin-tails fluttering with the motion as she took just under half his length in her mouth before pulling back, a thin string of saliva connecting the two. She immediately resumed her titfuck, vigorously rubbing her breasts against his slick dick.

The Commander groaned, his oversensitive dick twitching erratically from the stimulation between her breasts. Before he even realised it he felt the desperate pleasure rush through him, sharply exhaling as she delicately kissed the tip right as he came.

''Ah!'' Honolulu yelped, pulling back as thick cum spurted out, some splattering across her cheeks while most of it burst out of his trembling cock, splattering her large breasts and running down between her cleavage like a small river.

The red-head blushed, shooting him a glare without heat. ''Did you need to cum so much...?''

Despite her mock-complaint her cheeks were alight with crimson, her eyes staring intently at the thick seed staining her skin. Idly she rubbed her breasts together, smearing the warm cum between her tits, a feeling she didn't entirely dislike – if anything the opposite was true.

Swallowing, she let go off her breasts as crawled up onto the bed, straddling the panting Commander and sitting on his cum-stained cock. He was barely at half-mast after his orgasm, something she quickly rectified by rubbing her wet slit against it, moaning sensually at the brief shocks that lanced up her spine.

''Mm... you pervert...'' Honolulu murmured lovingly, lifting her hips up to see him back at full hardness.

Without delay she grabbed his sensitive cock and aimed it up, before slowly descending down on it.

''Ahh...'' She moaned as she impaled herself on his dick, her pussy swallowing his shaft whole until he bottomed out inside her, their pelvises touching.

Placing her hands on his chest, she began bouncing. They both groaned in unison as sparks of pleasure raced through them, their overstimulated bodies becoming electric at the feeling. Honolulu leaned over him, openly moaning and gasping every time she brought her hips down, feeling him filled her completely as she stuffed his cock inside.

His hands grasped her hips, helping her motions and jerking him hips up to meet hers, earning a surprise mewl from the red-haired Ship-Girl as she arched her back, her bountiful breasts bouncing from the movement.

Wet smacking filled the room as she bounced on his cock, their mixed juices acting like lubricant and letting her slide along his shaft easily, a rush of excitement flowing through her veins as she dared to go as fast as possible without letting his cock slip out of her.

''Honolulu...'' The Commander gasped out, feeling her pussy tighten around his shaft before she lifted her hips again. ''I don't think... I can hold on...''

''That's fine...!'' She breathed, looking down at him over her large boobs, an adorable expression of want on her face. ''D-Don't hold back!''

He groaned in reply, his hips jerking up faster as he felt another orgasm loom closer. His sudden increase in speed made Honolulu moan, a burning need in her pussy warning of her own climax as she continued to ride him, taking his entire length inside her.

''Ah... Commander...!'' Honolulu mewled as she slowed her bouncing before giving up all together, instead furiously rolling her hips as her orgasm came dangerously closer, her hips desperately rubbing against his own, her sensitive clit rubbing against his pelvis.

''Hono-...!'' The Commander groaned, tightening his grip on her hips before cumming with a strained gasp.

Honolulu gasped as well, eyes bulging as an eruption of hot cum shot inside her, tipping her over the edge as she came with a sharp cry, her pussy strangling his trembling cock and milking him for all it was worth. Her hands clawed at his chest in vain, an incomprehensible string of moans and whimpers escaping her lips as she rode out her orgasm, each shot of cum filling her pussy only serving to drag it out even longer.

She collapsed atop him as her orgasm subsided, panting heavily as she regained coherency. After a minute or two she shifted off him, laying on the bed with a blissful groan, feeling a pleasant pain in her slit from her roughness. Maybe she was secretly a masochist, she didn't know - nor really care at that moment.

''Let's... get cleaned... up...'' The Commander muttered, recovering first.

Honolulu only groaned an assent, extending a hand for him to grab.

X-x-X

Honolulu stood on shaky legs, clumsily peeling off her stockings as she felt the Commander's eyes on her, roaming over her body from her breasts to her curvy ass, from her long legs to her tender pussy. And for once she wasn't opposed to his gaze.

Hooking a thumb under the waistband of her panties, she slowly pulled them down her long legs, feeling his intent gaze as she bent over in the process, before daintily dropping the article of clothing on the tiled bathroom floor.

''Well?'' She spoke up, blushing. ''Is the water warm yet?''

''Mm.'' The Commander nodded, gesturing to the shower stall – a modestly-sized cubical that could comfortably fit four people. The warm spray of water was already causing steam to gather in the room, confirming his statement.

Honolulu huffed, walking (read; limping) into the shower, groaning blissfully as the pleasantly warm water ran down her curvy body, washing away the sweat and cum that stained her body. She heard the Commander get in behind her, followed by the sound of him grabbing a bottle of some kind.

''Can you pass the soap?'' She asked lightly.

''Let me.'' He replied, and she yelped quietly as she felt his hands ghost over her upper back. She relaxed a moment later, sighing in content as he lathered up her back with soap.

His hands moved on however, and her sigh was replaced by a low moan as they slipped under her arms, then cupping her large breasts and shamelessly groping them, lathering the soap in. She bit her lip as his hands expertly fondled her tits while soaping them up at the same time, his fingers sliding over her nipples before diving between her breasts, rubbing between her tits before doing the tops of them.

One hand slid down, and she shivered as his hand ghosted over her stomach until it came to a stop at her pussy. A moan slipped past her lips as his soapy hands started rubbing her sensitive pussy lips, lightly teasing her and making her hot - and not because of the water.

Honolulu puffed her cheeks, reaching behind her and wrapping her hand around his slowly-hardening cock. He stiffened behind her and she smirked, awkwardly jerking him off and eliciting a breathy groan from him. The bathroom was quiet aside from their mixed groans and moans; her slowly jerking him off, him rubbing her off and groping her.

Suddenly an idea struck and she released his dick, lightly pushing his hands away from her sensitive body parts. She turned to face him and knelt before him, her hands coming up to grope her slippery tits before hefting them up, and smothered his erect dick between them.

''Nn...'' The Commander groaned, his expression tightening.

Honolulu smirked at that, and began bobbing her breasts up and down his cock, the soap and water only helping to make her skin softer and more slippery. Despite the warm water pouring down on her back his dick felt even hotter when between her breasts, and in the brief moments she stopped moving she felt it twitching, both out of eagerness and desire.

Pulling her breasts down she took the head into her mouth, sucking on it lovingly. She swirled her tongue around the head before lowering her breasts for a moment, taking more of him into her mouth. A sense of nervousness sparked through her, only making her grow more aroused as she took his entire cock into her mouth. Her tongue teased the underside of his shaft as she sucked him off, feeling the twitching head of his cock against the back of her throat before she slowly pulled back.

She sucked in a breath as she pulled off his cock, a trail of saliva between the two before she immediately smothered it with her breasts again, rubbing her breasts with more fervour than before. The saliva only helped make it easier, and the Commander moaned at the softness of her tits as he felt himself draw closer to his end.

''Hmph. Just cum already.'' Honolulu smirked, leaning down to his dick, and kissing it again.

The Commander groaned, shuddering as he reached his limit – though this time Honolulu was ready. She quickly wrapped her lips around the head of his dick, letting go of her breasts and instead grabbing his spasming cock with her hand, jerking him off while her other hand jiggled his balls. A shuddering moan escaped the Commander, his hands gripping Honolulu's head as he finally reached his end, shooting his cum down her throat.

As his climax came to an end she stopped her jerking motions and let her hands drop, swallowing his seed with a muffled swallow before pulling her mouth off his shaft, smirking victoriously at his panting.

''Hmph. Guess I found your weakness.'' Honolulu remarked playfully as she rose to her feet, her hand tenderly massaging his cock.

She turned around, ducking under the spray water and planting her hands against the wall, squishing her breasts against the warm tiles as she presented her rear to him, her arousal clear as she rubbed her thighs together, her pussy waiting and ready for him.

''D-Don't keep me waiting, Comm-an-der...'' Honolulu muttered, purposefully not looking at him. It sounded a lot sexier in her head, and simply saying it aloud made her as red as a strawberry.

The Commander's already-flushed face became even more red at her words, his previously-sagging dick becoming hard in seconds. Without delay he took a step forward, lined up his eager penis, and rammed his full length inside her.

''Mm!'' Honolulu moaned, head turned to the side so she could watch him from the corner of her eye. ''Y-You feel... really good...''

Her own words made her blush brightly again, embarrassed. However any such embarrassment was quickly flushed away as he began thrusting, a low whine escaping her as her insides were spread apart by his cock. Wet slapping sounds filled the bathroom, accompanied by Honolulu's throaty moans as she was fucked.

The hot spray of the shower poured down on her lower back, only adding to the pleasure as the Commander plunged into her, each powerful thrust rocking her body and squishing her breasts against the wall even more, making the sensitive tips send sparks of pleasure through her body.

Abruptly he grabbed her right arm and tugged it back, tearing a yelp of surprise from the red-haired Ship-Girl as she was forced to tilt her body slightly so she wouldn't fall. He peppered her arm with kisses, not even slowing his thrusting and making her now-exposed breast jiggle with the motions.

Just as abruptly as before he let go, pulling out of her without any warning and leaving her feeling uncomfortably empty. He reached out and grasped her wrists, pulling her to the ground and pining her beneath him, his raging erection rubbing against her belly and making her shift nervously. He released her wrists a moment later, spreading her legs before slamming back inside her.

''AH!'' Honolulu cried out in delight.

Both were close, and they knew it. Without any care the Commander pounded into her, one hand toying with her breasts and the other keeping her steady. Honolulu moaned loudly, her voice echoing across the bathroom walls as he plunged into her pussy and drove her crazy.

''Honolulu...'' The Commander groaned, his thrusts becoming shorter but faster. ''Here it comes...''

''Do it!'' She practically screamed, nails digging into her palms as her orgasm crashed down on her, a sharp cry slipping past her lips. Her body trembled and shook from it, her pussy convulsing around his twitching cock and strangling it.

Hot spurts of cum filled her pussy for the third and final time that day, the Commander grunting as he pumped her full of seed, rolling his hips several times as she milked him for all that he had, before he collapsed atop her, all his strength leaving him.

Her boobs made excellent pillows though.

''Mm...'' Honolulu moaned dazedly, staring up at him through half-lidded eyes. ''I love you, Commander...''

He smiled, leaning down and kissing her. ''I love you too, Honolulu.''

[END]


End file.
